Since tobacco pipes, cigar and cigarette holders are held in the mouth during the burning of the tobacco, moisture from the mouth tends to penetrate the interior of the tobacco pipe and cigarette holder, and particularly the stem area in the immediate vicinity of the smoker's mouth. Conventionally, when the smoker terminates the smoking of tobacco, either in a pipe, cigar or cigarette holder form, the pipe or holder is simply inserted in the smoker's shirt or coat pocket. The liquid accumulating within the pipe or holder interior as well as the moisture from the mouth adhering to the external surface of the pipe stem or holder contacts immediately or by gravity movement seeps into the clothing of the smoker providing unsightly stains to the clothes which are additionally difficult to remove.
Attempts have been made to employ pouches, wrappings or similar implements as protective devices for the tobacco pipe, cigar or cigarette holder. Where the protective device envelopes the complete pipe including the bowl, they are of a size essentially determined by the size of the pipe in toto, are relatively bulky and while the protector itself prevents the staining of the clothing, the liquid accumulates within the interior of the protective device, rendering it unsightly and malodorous and making the tobacco smoker repugnant or reluctant to place the pipe or holder after use, back into a previously stained and wet protective device interior. Further, these devices have been manufactured in terms of given holder or tobacco pipe size and are not universally adapted for receiving various size pipes or cigar and cigarette holders.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved tobacco pipe, cigar or cigarette holder sanitary protector which constitutes a complete unit, protects itself from external foreign matter and which insures a clean and dirt free receptacle for various size tobacco pipes, cigar and cigarette holders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved sanitary protector particularly applicable to tobacco pipes and to accommodate most pipe stems in terms of conventional size and shape from straight to full bend.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pipe, cigar and cigarette holder sanitary protector of this type having an internal, removable and disposable absorbent material liner for easy replacement when soiled or at the smoker's discretion.